Why'd You Do It?
by monkster
Summary: Robbie confronts the murderer of his girlfriend One Shot


**I don't own victorious in case you were wondering**

* * *

Robbie sat at the window waiting for prisoner 44701 to arrive. When she arrived they picked the phone and began talking.

"Why did you do it? I thought I could trust you?" Robbie asked

"I did it for us so we can finally be together Robbie."

"I loved her" Robbie said.

"And I love you" She said.

"She was your best friend" Robbie said.

"She was my best friend until she tried to steal you from me"

"She didn't steal me I wanted her"

"She would have just broken up with you again and left you a shell of a man" she shouted.

"Maybe but I willing to risk it" Robbie shouted.

"Oh were you she was starting to see André differently she was only using you to get to him" she said.

"She would never do that she knew André was one of my best friends" He argued.

"So that wouldn't have stopped her"

"Even if that is true André knew I loved her he would never do that to me" Robbie exclaimed

"Well I guess we'll never know" she said smugly.

"Just... just tell me why" Robbie pleaded.

"It's you and me. Robbie it's always just been you and me. I was there when she passed you for other boys and ignored you. I was there Robbie I there"

"No you weren't. You were just as bad as you claim her to be, you were only there when it was convenient for you." He argued back.

"Robbie I-" she started.

"No! I don't care! How could you do this to me someone you supposedly love?"

"But Robbie I do love you that's why I did it" she said as she put her hand up on the glass.

"Gosh you had us all fooled"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? You know damn well what I mean!" Robbie screamed, "You led us all to believe you were devastated. You made one of us spend the night with you every night because you scared. What about André? She was like his sister. How could you do that? Do you even care that you broke him? His whole world came crashing down. And Beck! Gosh Beck went out on a man hunt every night and when they stopped searching he kept going because she was your best friend"

"Beck would have done that anyway"

"Well what about SinJin and Tori?"

"What about SinJin and Tori?"

"SinJin's in the hospital and Tori's in jail because of you"

"He shouldn't have tried to get in the way" she replied.

"You are unbelievable! Are you even sorry?!"

"To be honest? No. I'm just sorry I got caught but Robbie it doesn't matter now whats done is done"

"God and when they found her remains you were devastated you cried for three days straight. How can you just-"

"Robbie I did what had to be done. If I didn't cry and act sad they would know that something was up and we couldn't be together" She yelled

"We were never going to- Just tell me how she died. Was she in pain? What were her last words?"

_(Flashback)_

_Tori, Jade, and Cat were leaving school after a long day at Hollywood Arts. Tori, Jade, and Cat were all loading in the car ready to go._

"_Where did you say we were going?" Tori asked._

"_On an adventure"_

"_I know you said that. On an adventure where?" Tori replied_

"_Oh just to help out my brother"_

"_Oh alright. I guess" Tori said_

"_You know you've been acting strange this week. Are you okay? Are you sure you don't want to go home and rest? I'm sure your brother could wait a little while"_

"_No, I need to do this now and I'm fine" she rushed_

"_Okay Miss snappy pants" Tori replied._

"_Why are we in the woods?"_

"_If you asked one more question"_

"_Sheesh someone's in a mood" Tori said._

"_So any idea where you brother is?"_

"_Nope hey Tori can you grab the blue bag from the truck"_

"_No problemo" she replied_

"_Hehe problemo"_

"_Ouy"_

"_Okay let's get to searching" Tori said_

"_Okay you look from the top of the hill, Tori look over there and I look here"_

"_Okay break" Tori snickered._

_After searching for about ten minutes Tori heard a sickening crack come from Jade and Cat's direction. _

"_Guys did you- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" _

"_Tori Help me ugh"_

" _ No Tori help me __this has to be done _she's trying to take Robbie from me"

"_I'm not taking him from you We're dating!"_

"_Not anymore. You stole him from me"_

_She tried to crawl away but the enraged girl kept hitting her and hitting her with anything she could get her hands on._

"_Stop it! STOP IT! SHE"S YOUR BESTFRIEND! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD STOP IT! CAT!" Tori screamed_

_Tori tried to pull her off but to no avail. Eventually the battered and bloody girl passed out from the pain but not before whispering something. Her attacker looked in her bag and pulled out a gun._

"_And it's a shame he'll never hear it" she sneered_

"_Why how you just how could you do this to her" Tori exclaimed_

_"It had to done. So I'm doing it"_

_"Please don't do this this isn't you"_

"_Well let's put her out of her misery" her attacker said and a shot rang through the forest._

"_Jade" Tori whimpered_

"_Help me push her down the hill"_

"_No way there's no way I'm helping you"_

"_Help me or join her, Tori"_

_Tori helped her roll her former friend down the hill and ran to the car._

"M_ention this to anyone and your go mysteriously missing"_

_(End of Flashback)_

"What did she say?" Robbie demanded.

" What did who say"

"JADE! What. Did. SHE. SAY"

"I don't remember" she responded

"Yes you do you vindictive Bitch! What did she say?" Robbie shouted

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she replied

"I love you. Jade said she loved you Robbie" Tori answered

"I'm done here" Robbie said

"Robbie! Wait!"

Robbie stopped in front of the door turned around to face her.

"Goodbye Cat"

_Attention visitors of Los Angles women's state penitentiary visiting are now over. _

* * *

Please review and if your not sure feel free to ask


End file.
